


I Like Boys Too You Know?

by Toxick



Series: Carl's sexuality awakening [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Bisexual Carl, Carl is bisexual, Caught during sex, Drug Dealer, Gun dealer, Illegal Activities, M/M, Stressed, Support, confused, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxick/pseuds/Toxick
Summary: Carl and his new boyfriend are in the closet and Ian walks on them during their alone time.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Carl Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Carl Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Carl's sexuality awakening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	I Like Boys Too You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> First part of this story! I plan on at least 10+ "books" on this story. Mostly focused on Carl and his pov but there's a lot of drama and sex

"C'mon grab your stuff!" Mickey said to Ian, they were going to his house for a few days. So tired of the Gallaghers' bullshit, Debbie's baby crying all day, Lip's multiple girlfriends, Frank coming back and forth trying to be allowed in the house again while high and/or drunk, Fiona trying to boss around and Carl.. Well he just acted weird. He almost avoided everyone and went out most of the time, but that was just teenagers hormones for ya. Liam was the only one not giving everyone shit, the most sane member of this family.

"Yea yea" Ian replied as he walked to the stairs, he prepared his bag with some items for a few days. They'd always do that. Crash at eachother's house. He walked upstairs grabbed a few stuff from the bathroom and he put everything in a bag. Down the hallway he saw Liam running around, he stopped and shuffled his hair.   
"I'll come back soon, kay" Ian said. He then walked to his room, on the way he saw a sock laying on the floor and he dumped it in a laundry box. 

"HURRY UP IAN!" He heard Mickey yell downstairs and he quickly entered his bedroom. 

"Oh shit!"

His eyes widened, two pairs of eyes looked back with shocked glares. His brother Carl was laying there with an other guy he'd never seen before on top of him, both of 'em shirtless, or from what he assumed, naked. Carl was rather embarrassed and his face got red as a firetruck. The silence was so, so awkward. Ian quickly grabbed his second bag and ran out.

"I'll tell nothing, sorry Carl!" He promised before going downstairs. 

"We going?" Mickey said giving a quick peck to his brother's lips. Ian looked distracted, he couldn't get that scene out of his head. Who was that guy? And also what was Carl out of all people doing in bed with him? The kid was counting hoes last month, not taking it up the ass!  
"You ok?" Mickey asked with his usual smirk. Even if Ian promised, his boyfriend didn't really count right?"  
"I'll tell you in the car, go" Ian added following him outside. He put his stuff on the backseats before plumping himself on the passenger seat. 

"So whats the big deal, you dont wanna come anymore?" Mickey started the car's engine staying still in case Ian didn't want to come.  
"No no, I wanna crash you place.. Shit I think I just saw Carl fuck.. A guy"  
the ginger breathed  
"Yo what? We speakin' Carl Carl? Carl fucking Gallagher who had pics of boobs on his wall?" Mickey didn't even believe his boyfriend, this was the dumbest prank.  
"Yes Mick! I'm so shocked" Ian exclaimed   
"Imagine how he and his lil boyfriend must feel right now, if he's like I was then it's a shit show"   
Mickey mumbled as he put a cigarette to his mouth.   
"Though I'm not so surprised, Carl asked me the other week for blowjob advices. Somethin' about girls not giving him the good way. I was too drunk to question his bullshit" he snickered  
"And you didn't told me?" Ian scoffed with a big smile on his face.  
"Nah I ain't gossiping about your brother's sex life" 

********  
*******

"Fuck! We should've never done it at my house.. Now Ian's gonna tell everyone in the whole neighborhood!" Carl worried, he was on the verge of crying. 'Shit, shit, shit! It wasn't supposed to happen' he thought.   
The taller guy wrapped an arm around his shoulders.   
"I'm sure it's gonna be fine babe.. Or I can always beat him" he suggested. 

Carl was happy he stayed, he really did love him. He loved his piercing green eyes, staring angrily at people and the second after they'd soften as he saw Carl. He really liked his brown short shaved hair, it smelled like a mixture of weed and vanilla. He wore black clothes with chains most of the time, or his usual jean jacket with patches all over it. And to add it all he was a bit tanned, and Carl couldn't be happier this guy was his. 

"Nah I'll talk to him I guess..." He was still stressed, he was still in the closet and he now he had to tell people about his sudden bisexuality and his new boyfriend. It was too much for him.   
"Well I gotta leave or my boss will be mad.. If you feel down text me I'll try to help ya. Bye babe, take care" he rubbed his forearm before standing up and getting the rest of his clothes on. He threw Carl his jean jacket, the other took it and put it on, he smiled a bit.  
"Bye Ryder, see ya" Carl muttered, still bothered by what happened. It wasn't his boyfriend's fault but he still was worried.   
Ryder walked downstairs and quickly left, Carl got up and put his clothes on. He should act like nothing happened. And he was a bit hungry too. 

Fiona was in the kitchen cooking herself lunch before going back to Patsy's.  
"Who was that?" She asked Carl, pointing the door.  
"Nobody, just a guy I'm dealing with" he lied, he didn't feel like doing the whole coming out yet. But he needed to tell someone, he needed someone to know he was bisexual.   
"Okay" she replied  
"Fi.. I trust you to tell nobody but um.. I kinda realized I like guys too, just wanted let you know.." Carl quietly said.  
The other acted a bit surprised, she didn't except her brother to be into guys too. But she took it well, after all she supported Ian with all her heart and she wouldn't act differently to Carl either.  
"Okay.. Well I didn't expect it but my vision of you is still the same. I like you and support you as much" she smiled.  
"Thanks Fi.. I really needed that" he smiled fondly, his phone rang. It was a text from Mickey.

-Come to my house tonight I gotta talk to ya


End file.
